


Clay

by hunters_retreat



Series: Understanding Verse [8]
Category: Friday the 13th, My Bloody Valentine, My Bloody Valentine/Friday the 13th
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood Play, Crossover, M/M, Torture, unstable partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Clay that set him on the path that allowed him to just feel and breath and let himself lose the pain of the past and focus just on the now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clay

 

There were blank spots.  Black hours of his days from time to time that Tom couldn’t remember.  It didn’t happen all that often and Tom never really fretted over them.  He’d had them since high school and he’d learned to live with it.

That was before Clay though.  That was before Tom has someone to love and care about.

When he’d left Harmony, he’d never thought to return.  The horror of what had happened in the small town had left Tom half hollow and wholly terrified.  He’d been in and out of therapy for years to come to terms with what had happened – what he’d caused – before his father died.

When he went back, Harry had come forward and all hell had broken lose.  At the time, Tom thought he was losing his mind.  Now, Tom looked back and saw it for the blessing that it was.  Everyone who knew Tom was dead.  Anyone that had survived the first visit had died later, including the sheriff and his wife and Clay had helped with that. Harry was a part of Tom now and though Tom didn’t let him out to meet Clay, Harry was rather fond of Clay as well.  Apparently Harry liked a good barbeque too.

His new life was different though.  He had Clay and he had so many good things.  Clay gave him stability and friends, family too the way his sister doted on the two of them when she came around.  He was loved and he was trying to find a way to support them both, though he wasn’t ever likely to want for money.  It was more the principle of the thing.  As Clay pointed out, a bored Tom was a pain in the ass and he needed to find something he could do to fill his days.

It was Clay that set him on the path that allowed him to just feel and breath and let himself lose the pain of the past and focus just on the now.  
He felt the slip through his fingers, felt the structure fall in his palms and opened his eyes to see Clay standing over him, one finger red from the clay he’d poked.

“Clay, what are you doing home so early?”

He’d converted one of the extra rooms into a pottery room but they’d have to move soon if he couldn’t figure out how to get access to a better kiln.  The one at the school wasn’t bad but it wasn’t what Tom wanted.  Clay had fought a little bit on the topic, saying he couldn’t pay much more in rent but Tom refused to listen to that excuse.  He reminded Clay that it was his money and if he wanted to move to a place where he could install himself a real kiln then he’d have to pay the extra.  Clay had agreed but it’d taken two weekends out and a reminder each time of just what they could do with the right place and a kiln before Clay gave in.

“Not early.  I think you lost some time.”

When Tom looked out the window he could see the sky had gone dark.  It wasn’t like the old days, when he’d lost time.  He’d just gotten lost in his work today and Tom looked down at the mess on the pottery wheel and sighed.  “I’m never going to get all the pieces I need if you keep playing with my clay.”

“You have plenty of things to choose from.  Tom, the work you do is amazing.  I don’t know how you can doubt that.”

“I have something in my head I want to share.  I can’t … I can’t seem to stop tonight.”

Clay nodded before he leaned down and brushed his lips over Tom’s.  “Get to work then, Master Potter.  I expect to see some results when I come back.”

“And if I don’t?” Tom asked, smiling at Clay’s playful mood.

“Let’s just say that’s not the only clay that needs your hands tonight.”

Tom let out a laugh as Clay disappeared into the apartment and then went back out the door.  While he was gone Tom worked a little longer, then carefully wrapped the piece so he could continue in the morning.

When Clay got back to the apartment, groceries in tow, Tom waited long enough to see part of the groceries put away before he drug Clay back to his studio.  He had all sorts of things he wanted to share with the world, but tonight was about _his_ Clay and if there was anything better than working clay on the wheel to help Tom remember who he was, it was taking Clay on the dirty floors of his studio and seeing the way clay streaked across his lover’s skin as they both painted their love across their bodies.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an old prompt on [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/). No porn :P The prompt was: He needs to forget, just for a little bit longer.


End file.
